RWBY:A Galaxy Too Far
by HavenofUmbar
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, Too far perhaps. A war raged across the galaxy, The Empire's rule has been challenged by the new Rebel Alliance. The struggle for control encompasing more planets. The Empire's greed grew larger resulting in the scum from all across the galaxy being hired and sent out to scout for more planets. Soon Team RWBY,Remnant rather will be dragged into this war.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: A Galaxy Too Far

(AN: Yes that is a Bridge Too Far reference. Hey guys it's been a while if you have read any of my other stories and yes I've been getting lazy and not writing them. Yet I got this idea and I thought why the fuck not? So if you are new welcome and please review telling me what you think about it, Just don't be a dick about it I want either support or constructive criticism. None of that go fuck yourself you're a waste of life and go die or kill yourself bullshit. Without further ado this is only the beginning of a hopefully a great thing. Also just to let you know nothing against homosexual pairings if the characters are homosexual in canon. Not just because it would be fucking cute. I don't care who they are with as long as it is canon to their sexual preference. LIKE FUCKING BUMBLBEE YANG AND BLAKE ARE OBVIOUSLY STRAIGHT! WhiteRose is unconfirmed as of yet. Have a good day. Also for SW this is in the Original trilogy timeline for you people who can't take that the prequels didn't live up to your expectations.)

Once upon a time in a galaxy not too far away….

Beacon: Team RWBY's dorm

"Come on Weiss just let it go!" Ruby said worryingly to her partner. "Don't you understand!?" Weiss screamed at Ruby. "Understand what Weiss?" Ruby questioned "The fact you didn't remind me to order more dust like I told you!" Weiss screamed with something reminiscent of steam coming out of her ears. Ruby put a finger to her chin in contemplation. "No I don't think you told me that Weiss." Ruby said as if it was a question. "YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Across the room from the arguing pair sat Blake in her bed reading her "Ninjas of Love" book. The sound was irritating her a great deal. After a day of classes she had just wanted to read in peace. Sadly that is a rare occurrence on team RWBY. Without Yang it's quieter at least Blake thought while listening to the sound.

Right after she finished that thought the door was busted open by none other than the blonde bombshell herself. Blake would be even more annoyed if this wasn't normal for her team. "Hi guys!" Yang said as she walked over to her bed and plopped down causing her upper body parts to jiggle.

"What's the problem here?" Yang questioned the heiress and her sister. "Well Weiss started yelling at me and I just want her to stop!" Ruby was on the verge of tears. "That is because you forgot to remind to get dust last time we were in Vale!" (AN: I think the city is called Vale as well as the country!) Weiss yelled blaming Ruby.

"I thought you still had more dust I'm sorry!" Ruby yelled in defense. "Sorry?! Not to mention that we just finished fighting the Grimm once they broke into Vale!" Weiss screamed stating the obvious. "Look Weiss Ruby said she's sorry so just make up and lets all go to Vale we need to restock on ammunition anyway!" Yang yelled surprisingly trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well… I guess it's ok as long as I get the dust….. I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said. "It's okay Weiss I understand! Alright team RWBY to Vale! Banzai!" Ruby said being followed by Yang, Weiss, and Blake still reading her book walked out of the door and proceeded out of the school and on towards Vale.

Exact location:Unknown/General location: Forever Fall Forest/ Time: 7:00PM  
A strange box shaped ship descended from orbit and gently touched down in Forever Fall. The ship had many strange markings that no-one on Remnant will be able to identify if they find it before it takes what it came for and leaves. The markings of the Hutt Cartel, The ship is to the space-faring person obviously of Trandoshan craft and is most definitely manned by a Trandoshan crew.

Their objective is one in one. Abduct indigenous populace for the next hunt. Who will they abduct? Anyone they come across. How many people are they looking for? Four. How long till they find team RWBY? Three hours at schedule time. What will happen to the heroes? Crazy things I tell you….

Aboard Trandoshan space-craft

"Hey you…. Yeah you guard come over here…" A mysterious cloaked figure said. A Trandoshan guard walked over and questioned him as to what he needed. "What? Hurry or I'll sssslit your throat!"(AN: Trandoshan's are a reptilian humanoid species that can't speak the letter s without drawing it out.) The guard demanded to the cloaked figure.

The figure spit on the guard and spoke "Go fuck yourself you ugly jackass." The Trandoshan guard then blasted him with his slaver stun gun. (AN: That is actually the name I looked this shit up.) The cloaked figure slumped over knocked out and the world around him went on.

(AN: Hey guys this is more of a pilot than an actual chapter just to see if you like it so tell me how you feel about how I've done so far. Did I portray the girls right? I don't know that's why I asked you! So tell me what you thought Via review or PM if you prefer. And another thing to people lacking an account you can still review under a name. Anyway hope you liked it and tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. Until next time!)


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: A Galaxy Too Far

AN TIME! Smeef:Thanks for the support and I will make this chapter longer since I had a hiatus(sort of my computer broke and I really didn't take much time off before I got back to it.) and I finally got a hold of my laptop.

The time for the abduction process was nigh soon the Trandoshans would move out to find team RWBY. They had been spying on the academy for weeks trying to find the most promising for the hunt. Unluckily for team RWBY it was them who were selected.

They studied them for weeks trying to find the perfect time to strike and capture them without anybody noticing immediately. They were ready but a certain mysterious figure was planning from inside their very own cells. Everything that was happening minus the inhabitants of some new planet being abducted was going to plan.

"Ssssoon the great hunt will be on once again brothers." Said the Trandoshan Captain to his crew hoping to get them excited for the upcoming hunt on Trandosha. "Good it's been too long since we've been able to hunt for sport." One of the Trandoshans said eagerly. "Good we move in 30 minutes!" The leader yelled above all the Trandoshans talking.

'Well I guess I'm going to have some cellmates soon.' The hooded figure thought. 'Hmm not a problem I suppose, after all it will mean I have more prisoners to help over throw the Trandoshans.' With this the figure was sure his plan would work even better. Unbeknownst to him the Trandoshans were not taking chances with escapees.

They had increased the power of their stun blasters so to immobilize them completely with one blast. Rather than the less effective stun tech the Trandoshans have. They also equipped themselves with new sharper variations of vibro-weapons. They were geared for war, and they weren't going to hold back if it meant saving themselves instead of the prisoners.

30 minutes quickly passed without trouble and the lizard-like humanoids moved to capture team RWBY on their trip back to beacon. Team RWBY were walking and talking together without noticing the Trandoshans setting up around them at this very moment.

"Ruby you really need to start eating healthier." Weiss said while watching Ruby practically inhale the cookies she bought. Ruby turned and stared and Weiss with a cookie in her mouth. She looked awfully similar to a deer staring into headlights. A very pissed off deer but a deer nonetheless. Ruby ate the cookie hanging from her mouth and spoke. "Come on Weiss cookies are so good!" Ruby basically yelled.

"Yeah lighten up Weiss just let her have her cookies." Yang chimed in. Yang was currently looking over her purchases which consisted of dust shells and clothes. Clothes that were all the same color and almost all the same type and design. She was a bit obsessed with trying to look good enough for boys to stare at her.

"Don't bother Weiss, cookies are a part of Ruby." Blake said monotonously. Blake had bought a few new books some smut some not. Not the point thought she bought books and more dust rounds for Gambol Shroud.

"Whatever it's not my fault if all her teeth fall out." Weiss stated smugly. Weiss was much more annoyed than usual since they had stayed out late even though it was Friday so they didn't have school the next day she was still cranky.

They were all waiting for the airship when Blake's ears perked up and she started looking around startled. 'What's there? Whatever it is I barely noticed the noise it made. I don't know what it is but it's stealthy that's for sure.' Blake thought.

"Everyone quiet." Blake said assertively. They all stopped moving and talking they had learned to trust Blake's senses. They all got back to back looking in every direction so as not to miss anything. They all heard a rustling noise in a bush to their right. Foolishly they all turned to face the bush. They heard a kinetic "Woooosh!" and then a "Thud" as they turned around to see Blake on the ground comatose.

She appeared to be covered in a net as she was completely immobile and electricity seemed to radiate off of it. Her eyes were wide and her hair was frizzed. They all looked around only to be taken down one by one.

Soon only Yang was left standing having taken several shots from a stun blaster. Her vision was blurry but she saw something green and yellow step out from a bush and start towards her. She was shaking as it advanced. It stopped in front of her and proceeded to grab her by the throat. She felt her breath leaving her as she struggled to remain conscious. Soon the Trandoshan got annoyed and head-butted her leaving her unconscious.

Later on the ship…

The unknown figure watched as they brought four young girls in. They opened the cage sent someone in to hold him down and drop the four girls on the floor quite roughly. 'Well four very young girls were not expected. But hey who am I to not accept help? From beautiful girls nonetheless I really can't complain.'

'For now I'll just sleep until they awake I suppose we'll be back in space soon.' The mysterious figure thought.

Later on the ship….Again…

Blake began to stir awake once again in the world of the living. She turned all around immediately noticing that there were bars between her and her teammates. "*cough*" She turned to the right and saw a figure in a cloak lying against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at the figure and crawled over to it.

She was going to poke the person to see if they were awake but the person grabbed her hand first. "I wouldn't recommend doing that to someone you don't know." The figure said. "Where are we?" Blake questioned.

"A Trandoshan Slaver ship it's quite obvious." The figure stated calmly. This was unnerving to Blake. A ship means she was in the air or even on the sea since some people still use sea travel for illegal activity. But even then he is too calm. He should be much more worried if he is on a slaver's ship.

His mere presence was a bit unnerving in itself. But more importantly she had never heard of these 'Trandoshans' before they were not an organization that she was familiar with. She looked over to him again to see him smirking.

"You might want to hurry and find a way to get out before we reach the atmosphere." The figure said. 'The atmosphere!? Is he insane? But even stranger is the fact he even knows a thing about astronomy odd no one even thinks about it since it doesn't help against the Grimm.

This was getting stranger by the minute. "Listen do you know how to get out of here?" Blake asked the man. "Course I do." He stood up and put both of his hands in front of him. He then pulled them apart making the bars stretch sideways. 'He must have polarity like Pyrrha.' He stepped out and looked side to side then turned to me. "Well we aren't getting any younger, Let's go."

AN: Hey I kinda felt like I went all over the place with this one. So I would appreciate if you guys would R&R and even just give me some tips. Well till next time. BTW I do hope this is a good cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: A Galaxy Too Far

AN: So damn lazy…. I am such a typical American I'm not going to finish this before china fucks us up am I? Well anyway guys it's good to see you again and OMG Nekopara Vol.2 has just been released it's so beautiful! Yeah I don't have a good reason for being late to upload other than I just got The Witcher 3:Wild Hunt. That game is so damn big but it's sooooooooooo fun! I'm addicted to it! Anyway I hope you're excited for this chapter it was fun to write. Once again R&R it gives me more motivation to work faster! Btw guys who is your favorite rwby male and female? Mine have to be Roman (RIP you glorious mother fucker) and Velvet. Anyway on with the show!

"Who are you?" Blake whispered to the stranger. "That is not of your concern at the moment." The man said back. "Ok but I need to know what to call you." Blake tried to be quiet no matter how much she wanted to speak up. "Just call me Re-shit! Against the wall now!" He grabbed Blake and held a hand over her mouth and held her in front of him close enough that his crotch was pretty much touching her ass. (Damn it me) She understandably blushed at being so close to a man even though she hadn't seen his face. And with all her smut books giving her ideas about situations that are lewd.

She really needs to work on her obsession as it will keep making her look stupid in serious situations. She heard footsteps getting closer that must be why he did this. She started breathing softer and quieter. She saw what looked to be a green reptilian foot step out into the doorway next to them.

She was prepared to scream at the sight of the creature. 'What in Oum's name is this creature?!' Blake screamed to her-self internally. It obviously wasn't a Grimm, but what else could this thing be? Some type of weird faunus perhaps?

No it would be known by now. If it wasn't a faunus then what was it? These are the trandohshans he talked about? They must be dangerous judging from their looks. 'It's passing now, and its past okay this way.' Blake thought. She turned to make sure he was following, but to her shock he was sneaking up on the creature with some kind of weird knife.

'Okay just don't make a sou-FUCK!' The man thought. He turned to see the girls hand on his shoulder stopping him. "What?!" He whispered annoyed. "What are you doing!?" She whispered back. "Going to kill this asshole now get off!" He whispered/shouted to her.

'He was going to kill it!? It may not be a human or faunus but it's still a living being. Even if it's a slaver it should be brought before a judge.' He pushed Blake's hand off on his shoulder and moved up fast. "Come to papa motherfucker!" He shouted/whispered as he put his vibro-knife to the lizard-mans throat. "I probably shouldn't kill you, but fuck it." He whispered into the trandoshan's ear. He slit his throat and it fell face first to the floor.

'Oh Oum! He just killed it! Does this mean I have to knock him unconscious or even kill him? He is dangerous to others.' Blake thought to her-self. He started moving around the corpse and picked up some sort of gun. "Meh it's only a stun blaster but it'll do." He said. He continued to search the thing and pulled out a set of keys.

He got up and started walking over to Blake. 'Oh Oum he's coming!' Blake thought. He threw the keys to her luckily she caught them preventing a loud noise. "Release whoever you want I'm going to get my man and go to the armory." He turned and walked towards a cage and pulled out a key. 'Must've taken it from the key ring.' Blake thought. He put it in the little lock and turned it. The door swinging open a few seconds later to reveal some kind of reptilian creature. Not like the deceased one on the floor however. It was a light shade of blueish-green and it had an odd mouth that stuck out from its face.

It had weird frills on the top of its head. 'What kind of creature is that?' Blake wondered.

"Thanks for the rescue Rein." The weird creature spoke (In a quite raspy voice I might add.) "No problem Ori what else are friends for?" the man now known as "Rein" said. (I must also add I hadn't noticed up until now but his voice was quite rough.)

"Let's go Ori." Rein said. "Okay where we heading?" Ori said in reply. "The armory." Rein replied with a smirk. Rein and Ori walked through a door that opened automatically. Once on the other side Blake her strange noises resembling the sounds she head when she was knocked unconscious.

She assumed they must be fighting on the other side. She took hold of the keys and looked around in worry for her team. Luckily she found them rather quickly as they stood out from the other captives in the ship along with them.

She ran over to the cage with Ruby and Yang in it along with some other people. They were people right? Well a human and some other kind of creature. She put a few keys in the lock until one finally worked. The door swung open and Blake walked into the cage to wake them up.

AN: EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WASUP!? Yeah sorry it's so short but I have some writers block and I got some kind of worm parasite in my ass… What the fuck America I thought you had good healthcare… Anyway interesting you guys so far? Sorry if I disappointed you guys with this chapter. I just can't continue the chapter and have it make sense it needs to have a chapter gap to make sense ok?


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: A Galaxy Too Far

AN: Hey guys I have had writers block for a while now and I have been searching for some inspiration, On the plus side for some you may be seeing a Harry Potter/RWBY or something sometime. I have been studying the shit out of star wars for cool shit to use and I have found it! It will be amazing! Hopefully I know I'm not the greatest writer around, but nonetheless I feel that I am at least average with a few (IF NOT MANY) grammar fuck ups. I just feel that no matter any hate I get I should keep going for those that do enjoy it. Plus I haven't gotten any hate, completely negative criticism, or flaming of any kind. So guys if you do happen to enjoy this shit-storm that is this story…. SUBSCRIBE!XD Just kidding just R&R and its all good.

Annoyance…. That's all Rein felt right now. With him and Ori taking fire as soon as they entered the room. Looking over the situation he saw that there were about 3 Trandoshans, 2 Weequay, and 1 human in the room firing on their cover. 'Seems the Empire hired on more than just Trandoshans. Seems like all kind of scum. Sad really, I like these kinds of people. Oh well time for me to fight.' Rein thought.

He quickly fired a few shots from his stun blaster. 'From the lack of screams I'd wager I hit nothing of importance.' He heard a noise beside him and turned to see Ori fiddling with a holo-lock. "Got anything Ori?" Rein asked with no urgency in his voice. "Almost boss… There!" Ori pushed a few buttons and the crate opened, revealing a few E-11 blaster carbines. (E-11 Carbines were a shorter and lighter version of the E-11 Rifle, They also had a better fire rate, It ended up sacrificing damage and stopping power. They were favored by alliance soldiers and stormtrooper recruits. #TMI XD) Along with a few vibro-blades ranging from knives, axes, and swords(Basically a normal weapon just vibroy? And if you are thinking I made a vibrator joke get your mind out of the gutter. Then again I had to think you would think this so that means that what I thought was making my mind be in the gutter. :0 Thoughtception!)

He reached in and grabbed a carbine checking and loading a energy pack into it. "Good enough set to kill." Rein ordered. "You got it boss." Ori said and flicked the setting dial off of stun. He quickly looked out from the side of the crate and fired at one of the Weequay pirates. A blast landed on the crate next to the pirate and one hit the wall behind him. The third shot however struck home landing on the pirate's chest sending him falling back towards the wall hitting it with a thud.

"One down!" Rein yelled looking over at Ori to see him taking shots like a madman. 'Never did have much self control when it came to blasters did he?' He looked back and was shocked to see two more enemies gunned down. A trandoshan and the human.

"Hey boss looks like I'm winning!" Ori said with confidence. "Not on my watch you slimy bastard!" Rein yelled at Ori in a joking manner. Rein peeked out of cover and spoke. "Oi! You ugly bastards over here!" He bolted from his current cover to another across from Ori.

This prompted them to fire towards Rein. He understandably ducked behind cover and refrained from taking any aimed shots. "Hey Rein need some help?" Ori asked in a very smug manner. And Rein responded. "Nooooo totally got this under control! OF COURSE I NEED DAMN HELP!" He began sarcastically and continued angrily.

"I know boss, I know." Ori said calmly and then betrayed his calm appearance by laughing crazily and firing non-stop. His non-stop hail of blaster bolts hit the trandoshans who were trying to retreat and get better cover. The shots killed them both luckily however if they had been more armored the shots would've just left them wounded.

"Boss there is no recovering from this loss." Ori said smugly. "Don't shoot I surrender!" the remaining Weequay stepped out and dropped his blaster. Rein stepped out of cover and leveled his carbine and unleashed a shot from the carbine. The red bolt landing on the pirates forehead, and then he hit the ground with a thud.

"Congratulations, Don't be a jackass about it." Rein said with a hint of annoyance. "Come on boss! This is just my default personality." Ori quipped in an antagonizing manner. "Yeah, and your default personality is jackass." Rein muttered under his breath.

"Well boss we better get to the armory then!" Ori reminded Rein. "Yeah I know, say do you think if we free the other prisoners they might be willing to join up with us?" Rein questioned Ori. "Possibly, but they won't be of much use to us unarmed." Ori answered.

"Fine you go "acquire" the keys from the black-haired human girl in there, and I'll go to the armory!" Rein said cheerfully. "You want me to lead them to the armory when I get them onboard boss?" Ori asked. "Yes if you wouldn't mind! If we are lucky you might just get your little toy back." Rein said.

"Ok boss we have a few weapons here so they won't be completely defenseless on the way." Ori spoke. "Yeah well…. bye for now!" Rein yelled picking up a vibro-sword and a few energy packs for his blaster. Once he had all his equipment he ran out the door on the other side of the room.

 **Team RWBY's perspective/ Before and during the firefight.**

As Blake walked into the cell she was delighted to see her friends fairly okay. She headed over towards Ruby as she was the closest to the entrance. She kneeled down next to Ruby and shook her awake. "Huh?... B-blake?... is that you, where are we?" Ruby stuttered. Ruby was incredibly drowsy from the after-effects of the stun blast she took. The stun blast at max power is like coming off of a night of drinking, basically like a hangover. (AN: Blake was hit with a electric net not a stun blast while the same tech it had a lower power setting.)

Blake was indeed happy to find out that her leader was okay, but even then that left Yang and Weiss. Even then they still needed to find out where they were and if they were indeed not in Vale or as the strange man said "in" the atmosphere, she of course knew that it was impossible for dust to even make it to space anyway so it wouldn't matter if they were heading to the atmosphere they would just come plummeting down into either the ocean or a piece of land.

She then heard strange noises that sounded like energy blasts while not unheard of for energy to be fired from a weapon like a laser it is still very rare case, such as Neptune or the Atlesian Army. It was too much to just be one weapon so that meant they had quite a few energy weapons.

This also meant they were being held captive by very high tech enemies. On the bright side those two seem to be fighting them. Blake turned back to Ruby and looked over her again. She seemed fine still, but it was worrying.

'Weiss isn't here so she must be on another ship. She might've just escaped for all I know. She's probably telling everyone what happened and getting help.' Blake thought worryingly. "Blake… can you… check on… Yang?" Ruby said barely sitting straight.

Blake looked over to Yang and crawled over to her slowly. Gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her quite violently to wake her. Yang's eyes opened slowly flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Blake once again shook her partner in an attempt to wake her up.

This time Yang woke up completely, also for some reason the affects of the stun blasters have mostly worn off already in her case. "Blake? Where are we? Wait!? Are you okay?" Yang began "What about Ruby and Weiss!?" Yang asked worried.

"I'm fine… Ruby is just drowsy, but I don't know where Weiss is." Blake answered Yang in a serious tone. At this point the other human and unknown creature woke up.

"Agh…. The hell? Oh I really am on a slaving ship huh? Oh well I'm right fucked aren't I!?" In a very posh accent (aka standard UK-goer accent for a male.) All of RBY winced at the cursing being from a place where vulgar language wasn't tolerated. (I mean beacon not the kingdom.)

(In Sullustan) "Well it could be worse, we could be in the hands of the empire." The strange creature said. "True I suppose it always could be worse." The man said back casually as if nothing was out of the ordinary. All of RBY thoughts were like this 'How is he able to understand it? And how can it understand him? But most of all what is it?'

The noises of the fighting stopped instantaneously and they heard a few words being exchanged before hearing the door open. The same blueish-green creature from before stepped into the room, "Hello." It said. *Screen fades to black*

(AN:Hey guys I'm sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations but I have a few big tests coming up and I already know I'll fail the math one. So I didn't have enough time to do any major editing and I was already putting it off. So I decided why not just finish the chapter and put it out. So guys how did I do for my first fight scene in this series? Once again am I portraying the girls right? Also who do you guys think would win Weiss or Revan? Ruby or Yoda? Yang or Anakin? Blake or Obi-Wan?" So anyway I hope you are happy also if you do keep reading beware! It will contain some info about the ships but it is only which ships will not be in the story and yes I will hate on most of the ships mentioned by myself, but I will provide a valid (In my opinion) reason and once again I state this is my opinion so read ahead with caution! Have a good day! if you are hoping for Bumblebee, WhiteRose, LadyBug, Monochrome, FreezerBurn, (whatever rubyxyang is called) the answer is fuck no I'm not doing that shit. I don't usually go out of my way to hate ships but these ones make no sense! All of the Yuri pairings in rwby make 0 fucking sense. Evidence: Yang saying she approved of the half naked men in one of the first few episodes, Blake and Sun are so good together, Weiss and Neptune is probably coming, Ruby is a antisocial as fuck and if she is following her teams examples she is going to turn out straight. Sorry about this rant and if this offends you fuck off and stop being a bitch and getting offended by it. It is my own opinion and I will stand by my opinion. If you like the ships fine just don't try and make others like them let people choose. I am not saying you shouldn't and can't like them I'm just voicing my opinion. Which is that they are terrible, I do in fact support homosexual marriage if they wish to be married. I myself however am straight as a damn board. Btw if you wondered I'm male I don't know why you would wonder but if you did here. Sorry for the rant and have a good day R&R!)


	5. PSA

Hey guys, Haven here…. Sorry about not updating either of my stories… I have been experiencing an extreme case of writers block. So to get rid of that I thought why not put up a poll on my profile so people can choose what they want me to write. Of course I have a few options, anyway the pole is on my profile go check it out if you have the time.


End file.
